1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the perforating of food products and is more particularly concerned with an apparatus for and method of perforating slices of food product such as potatoes, prior to frying the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, slices of potatoes have been progressively fed to and washed in a washer and then received on a conveyor which carries the same up an incline and discharges them progressively into the entrance end of a hooded cooker where the potato slices are cooked in oil and discharged. The inclined conveyor may pass beneath an air knife which partially drys the slices carried thereby.
In the cooker a substantial number of the slices develop blisters which are unsightly and at times captures oil. Such blistered potato chips which contain oil are usually rejected when the chips are physically inspected by an inspector. Also, at times, the chips crumble and must be rejected. Thus, it is not unusual to have 500 pounds of waste in 16,000 pounds of potato chips.
Using Ohio Norchip potatoes (1978) for unperforated flat slices, it was found that the average potato chip, in frying absorbed or retained sufficient oil to constitute about 43% by weight, oil. When, however, the raw slices were perforated, as hereinafter set forth, and otherwise handled identically, average potato chip produced was only 38.8%, by weight, oil.
Using Red River Valley (North Dakota-Minnesota) Norchip potatoes and the process herein disclosed, the oil content of an average flat potato chip was reduced from 41.6% to 39.8%. Ruffled or wavy potato chip showed a drop in oil content from 39.2% to 38.0%.
An inspection of the potato chips which were produced from perforated slices, as herein disclosed, showed that fewer blisters and smaller blisters developed thereon when compared with the prior art procedure of frying unperforated slices. Also, the holes or perforations appear to have closed during frying.
In the past, devices for perforating vegetables have been devised. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,139,129; 3,381,731; 2,715,927 and 2,567,248 disclose such prior art devices. The prior art devices are usually quite complex requiring that the food product be moved in a circular path or requiring expensive power driven mechanisms installed between washing stations. Such prior perforating equipment cannot be readily installed on existing equipment.